


welcome home, i guess

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Yifan wanted to do was to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** typos and grammar mistakes, i'm sorry.
> 
> idk if this is good, i wanted to try writing krishan and this happened (i can still tag them as exo right?) anyways, thank you if you read this!

All Yifan wanted to do was to rest. He had been so tired, whole day walking around, keeping a smile on his face and encouraging kids who were more desperate than him to walk out of the school, wasn’t exactly the best way to keep yourself sane. So the moment he threw his keys on the coffee table and lied down on the couch, he felt in heaven.

He would order himself a take out, would grab some of his beers in the fridge and turn on the TV to die from boredom, but for now he was going to stay like dead man and sigh. He could feel how every bone was cracking with the new position and how his muscles slowly started to relax. His eyelids seemed heavier too.

Probably he had to call sick in the morning, but he knew it would be too much of a luxury. He would make the annoying kids happy and even if he was the coolest dude in the school, as they called him, he wouldn’t let them have fun and skip some of the trainings. He had put too much of his hard work and sanity for them to be somehow good in basketball, he didn’t have the heart to throw it away. Or probably, he didn’t have enough pride to show how tired and exhausted he was.

But the season would be over, no schools would have to prove themselves as the best, he reminded himself, he just have to survive three more months and have three more to rest from the heavy training and cheering before the hell would start again. 

Just when Yifan decided that closing his eyes and letting the sleep to finally take the best of him and screw his dinner, gently said, he heard the front door to be unlocked and someone to enter quite loudly with a curse. Yifan sighed because he had forgotten that his boyfriend, Luhan, would be back from filming today and probably he was tired too.

“There’s no food.” Yifan shouted as greeting and he heard Luhan laughing.

“Hello to you too. Did you miss me? Oh yes, of course, Luhan, I missed you so much. Did you? Yes, Yifan, I did too.” Luhan spoke in monologue and finally moved to the living room where Yifan was still trying to keep his dead image. “You’re welcome. I speak to myself.” Luhan leaned over and kissed Yifan shortly. “So no food?”

“Nope, only beer, I considered being an alcoholic but too much effort to move.” Yifan groaned for effect and chuckled when he saw how Luhan rolled his eyes. A moment later he was walking to the kitchen, while Yifan wondered if he should stand up, but decided against it in the end.

“So, take out?” Luhan said once he was back and slowly he crawled over Yifan and put his chin on his chest, taking out his phone and winked at him.

“You’re heavy and yes, take out.” Yifan tried to move under Luhan, for the sake of his aching back he should find better position or soon he’ll be crying. 

“You’re so nice, we haven’t seen each other for month and you’re already whining.” Luhan faked an angry hiss at his way before he shook his head. “I’ll go for pizza, do you think three or four are good? I’m starving and I don’t care about image.”

“Four, because I need to cry over something.” 

Luhan chuckled and called from his phone. He made the order and mumbled that it should be here in half an hour because apparently they had too many orders and Yifan only hummed as reply. He was getting sleepier, having Luhan over him and so warm. Circling his arms around Luhan and pushing his nose between Luhan’s hair, he smelled so good, something like cherry shampoo, probably sweat and something else which was like chocolate. Yifan kissed Luhan’s head before humming and sighing.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me?” Luhan asked, just as sleepily as Yifan was feeling.

“Yeah.” Yifan replied and chuckled when Luhan accused him to be a traitor but in the same time, he was making himself comfortable to lie down on Yifan and have his head on his chest.

“I like your heartbeat.” Luhan confessed and moved his head, to lean and kiss Yifan slowly and gently before breaking it and sighing with relief. “I missed you a lot, you know.”

“I missed you a lot too, I even put you as wallpaper on my phone. You look so hot there, I don’t know which photoshoot it is, but man, you’re so hot.” Yifan chuckled because he sounded like some fanboy.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Luhan snored. “You’re the best fan anyways, if you don’t have me as wallpaper, I would unstan you!” Luhan joked and playfully slapped his boyfriend’s chest.

“Shouldn’t I be the one who would stop the stanning or I’m missing the connection here.” Yifan acted dumb and hummed as if he was in deep thought. Luhan groaned before telling him to shut up.

They stayed quiet then. Yifan was enjoying the warmness embracing him, the way Luhan was humming quietly some melody on which he was probably working and how relaxed he suddenly felt when he had Luhan around him. It was strange how the simple presence of his boyfriend was bringing so much happiness and playfulness in Yifan. He was usually playful and acting dumb but sometimes he had to use it only because he had to cheer up someone. 

But with Luhan it came all naturally. They were barking at each other, whining, not speaking or simply making a joke of each other, but it was everything with good intention. He could guess one of the reasons was the fact that they barely had time together, alone. Sure they lived together, but Luhan was always on the road, while Yifan was training kids, sometimes he had to move around too. They had couple of days for themselves where they usually spent in having sex, eating and talking leading to more sex.

“When you’re going again…” Yifan asked quietly.

“I have one month free. We should have some vacation and go somewhere.” Luhan suggested. 

For a moment, Yifan wished to say no. He had too much work to do, the kids were all hoping that as their coach he would make them the winners, but he wanted some time for himself with Luhan and without much thinking he was agreeing.

“Do you want tomorrow? From tomorrow two weeks somewhere?” Luhan moved his head up to look at him, slightly shocked at the sudden decision.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’ll ask someone else to come in my place and train the kids. Or I’ll let the school to find someone. I want to be with you and we need the rest.” Yifan showed his gummy smile to Luhan and put his palm on Luhan’s nape to pull him closer and peck his lips. Just then they heard someone knocking. “Get the pizza, lover.” 

“You lazy shit…” Luhan mumbled but pecked Yifan back and moved to go to the door. Yifan laughed when he heard Luhan cursing how he had forgotten the money and ran back to Yifan to give him some to pay.

Yifan loved Luhan a little bit too much, especially when Luhan almost tripped and cursed.


End file.
